


Double the Fun

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Felching, I dont know how to tag, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Chanyeol, Twincest, Twins!Baekhyun, baek is cute, baekbaek, blowjob, hyun is intense, pornstar!chanyeol, spitting, this is filthy i think, twins with opposite personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: Twins Baek and Hyun finally move into their new apartment, ready for new city adventures. What they didn't expect though, was for their new roommate to be the hot pornstar Loey they both like so much.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	Double the Fun

"Hyunee ~ please help me ~"

His twin's whining made Hyun sigh. Maybe their parents were right: he's spoiling his twin way, way too much. Can he be blamed though? Baek is the absolute most adorable human being alive, and Hyun is _whipped_. Yeah, he's whipped for his own twin. Move on.

"Wait up, Baekkie. Im just going to carry this last b—aah!"

"Oh no! Hyunee!"

Hyun has been trying to carry their last moving box up the stairs when he lost his balanced and tripped. Thankfully, he wasn't up on the higher steps. Still, his ass hurts. And to make matters worse, the contents of the box have scattered on the ground.

"H-Hyunee! Are you okay?" Baek's soft hands immediately grabbed Hyun's face, inspecting for any damages. "Hyunee, please be careful next time."

The younger twin's sad tone made Hyun hurt so he quickly grabbed his twin's hand before softly pressing a kiss to his palm. "Hey Baekkie I'm okay. Hyunee is okay. Calm down."

Baek just pouted and Hyunee wanted to pinch him but the pout was quickly replaced by a look of absolute horror when Baek realized what exactly was scattered on the building floor: their sex toys.

"H-Hyunee! O-our toys!" Baek yelped as he scrambled to grab the nearest he can reach: a large pink dildo, his favorite. Both of the twins' ears are red as they rushed to pick up a wide assortment of toys, scared that a tenant may see them.

Baek was on his knees and about to grab a pink and rather large butt plug when a big, veiny (sexy) hand reached for it, much to his horror.

His gasp of surprise must have alerted Hyun - who was behind him, hugging a double-ended dildo and a box of nipple clamps on his chest - who turned around and froze.

A tall, very, very attractive dark-haired guy wearing a tight-fitting black shirt, gray sweatpants and black baseball cap was holding on to his favorite butt plug in his Rolex clad hand, and _he was smirking._

The twins looked up as the guy straightened up, still holding the toy in his hand, playfully turning it around with interest, before flicking his eyes to the two boys on their knees on the floor and grinned - a little lopsided, showing off his dimples.

He was raking his eyes up and down the twins: Hyun, with his red hair and flowered denim jacket; Baek with his black hair and simple olive sweater. The twins may look identical but they're strikingly different. Hyun was more outgoing, loud, confident. He would show up to parties wearing the sexiest chokers and the tightest jeans possible. Baek, on the other hand, was adorably shy and sweet, quiet and reserved, preferring to stay at home with his comfortable sweaters and pajamas while his twin partied. Despite this though, they went along perfectly fine. _They're so close, in fact._

Apparently, whatever the buff guy has seen as he checked the twins out pleased him. He cocked his head, hands still gripping the plug, before addressing the blushing duo:

"You must be my new roommates. I wanted us to be friends, but to have you two on your knees for me with this," he raised the plug, "around isn't so bad either."

The _lewd_ remark snapped Hyun from his gaze as he angrily stood up and snatched the plug from the big guy's hands, who had the audacity to laugh. Baek on the other hand, stayed kneeling, too shocked to react until Hyun kicked his thigh.

"Baek! Get up there. Gods, I didn't know our new roommate is such a perv—"

"Whoa hey. I didn't do anything!" the guy protested, raising his big hand, his biceps bulging. Baek stared, gulping, as he grabbed - or tried to grab, damn, Hyun's jeans are tight - his twin's attention.

"H-Hyunee…" he settled on tugging the red-haired's shirt instead, but Hyun didn't pay him any mind.

"Excuse me, but did you just hear yourself, you perv!" Hyun yelled, clearly pissed, using the butt plug to point at the guy.

Apparently the scene was too funny for him and he started laughing, a deep booming laughter that took both twins' attention.

Hyun, because he was annoyed; Baek, because he was entranced.

"H-Hyunee hyung." Baek tried to grab his older twin's attention again, this time forcefully tugging until Hyun got on his level. 

"Ow Baekkie that hurts!" Hyun pouted but paid attention to his _blushing_ twin nonetheless. "Hey Baekkie are you okay? You're red." Hyun asked watching his still dazed twin.

"Hyunee, I think I know our new roomie." Baek whispered against his ear.

"What? Holy — Baekkie don't tell me he's one of those sleazy guys you chat with on grindr—"

"Nwo!" Baek screamed, putting his hands against his brother's mouth, shutting him up. "I will tell you later. Ssh Hyunee."

"Are you guys gonna stay there whispering with all these toys on display or would you like my help so we can save poor Mrs. Kim from this floor from a heart attack?"

Both twins' heads snapped, and Baek got to his feet as Hyun sighed. 

"A-actually mister, we would uhm, we would like your help." Baek replied, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Oh, fun. Twins with different personalities. Since you asked nicely, I'll help you, sweetie."

Hyun rolled his eyes. He absolutely wants to sock this guy. As he observed the guy placing the rest of the toys in the box and stacking it on top of the box Baek was carrying, he realized that he was indeed familiar.

He was still observing him as he picked up both boxes and started up the stairs, Baek tailing him. Oh dear, his twin had his fingers up his mouth looking at the guy's muscles working as he hauled the boxes. _He knows that look._

When they told their parents they're moving to the city because they're looking for an adventure, he didn't think it'd be this soon, much less in their own new apartment. 

Hyun sighed as he trudged up the stairs. Great: their roommate is an absolutely fucking hot jerk and Baek would definitely fuck him.

~

Chanyeol wasn't _that_ bad, Hyun soon discovered. Sure, the guy was playful and his jokes are borderline lewd most of the time, but he's actually pretty great. After the whole fiasco downstairs, he cooked dinner for the twins "as an apology". Hyun hated how much he liked it; Baek, however, was so enthusiastic as he munched happily, making the guy coo at his twin's cuteness.

"Hey Hyun." Hyun looked at the guy, confused. 

"What?"

"I, uh" Chanyeol rubbed his nape. "I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have said that."

Somehow that made Hyun feel better, and even Baek smiled, nodding.

"Okay, apology accepted. Although, you know, it'd be nice to not come on so strongly to your new roommates."

The tall guy's laughter filled the room, and Hyun knows the three of them will get along fine.

Amidst the laughter, Hyun glanced at his brother who was once again eyeing the guy with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. There is something up with Baek he needs to find out what.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Hyun knocked on his brother's door thrice before trying the knob. Unsurprisingly, it's unlocked, and Hyun made his way inside where Baek was already in bed, wrapped in his fluffy blankets, only his hair and eyes poking out.

"Hey Baekkie."

"Hello Hyunee." the younger scooted a bit, allowing space for his brother to lay beside him and hug him.

"What's up with you, baby?" Hyun asked, petting the soft black tresses. Baek has always liked being petted, the needy baby.

"Chanyeol… I think I know him, Hyunee." Baek said, albeit voice uncertain. 

"Yeah, you said that. Do you know him from school?" Hyun suggested. "To tell you the truth Baek, he seems familiar to me too. I just really can't place it. Maybe we saw around campus?"

"Nwo, Hyunee." Baek shook his head. _"I know where we know him."_

"Oh good. Where? Maybe we can tell him, right? It'll make up for some good conversation. I really thought he was bad you know, after that —" Hyun's babbling was interrupted when Baek started shaking his head vigorously.

"Nwo, Hyunee! We can't tell him!"

"Oh for goodness' sake, Baekkie, just tell me then." Hyun said, annoyed now, as he sat up. He watched as his younger brother sat up and pulled his phone from his bedside table and started typing. 

"Are you pulling up his social media profile? Baby, you could have just— what the fu—hmmph!"

Hyun's screech was cut off short when Baek put his hand over with mouth again, one hand holding up the phone near Hyun's face. "See Hyunee! I told you we can't tell him!"

There, on Baek's phone, was the profile of the twin's absolute favorite porn star, _Loey_ , and he looks awfully familiar: he looks exactly like Park Chanyeol, their roommate.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


"Do you think Chanyeol will come home late tonight?" Baek asked as he settled on the couch beside his brother. Weeks have passed since they moved in, and to the twin's surprise, everything went well. Chanyeol was a great roommate. He cleans up, cooks for them, even spends time with them when he's not busy. He often comes home late though, claiming he got caught up in work. The two never pried more because they _know_ what work Chanyeol does.

Hyun truthfully thought Baek would accidentally let it slip, knowing that his brother can be careless at times, but he's reminded that despite his almost child-like attitude sometimes, Baek is an adult capable of being trustworthy.

"Hm? I dont know. Why?" Hyun asked as he nuzzled his younger twin's hair. "Baekkie you smell so good."

Said male giggled before cutely hitting his brother's arm. "What's gotten into you, Hyunee!" 

"Nothing! Just that my baby brother smells great!" Hyun pouted. He _knows_ Baek can never resist his pouts.

"Hyunee ~ dont be mad," Baek poked Hyun's cheek before leaning over and pressing a kiss on his soft skin. "There Hyunee, all better now?"

Hyun smiled as he pulled Baek closer, kissing his shoulder. "All better now, baby."

Baek giggled softly again before pressing himself closer to Hyun's side, bare legs thrown over his lap. Hyun started caressing his thighs absent-mindedly as he sniffed his hair. Baek, though, had _other ideas._

From under Hyun's arms, he started nuzzling even impossibly closer to Hyun, before he started running his pretty fingers up and down Hyun's side. Hyun turned to look at him, a questioning look at his face, and Baek smiled, almost shy.

"It's been too long Hyunee."

Hyun smiled before bopping his brother's nose. "I know baby. But you know we can’t do anything since Chanyeol is here, right?"

"But Hyunee, I dont think he minds. I mean, he's a pornstar!" Baek reasoned, straddling his brother's thighs for real this time, looping his arms around his nape.

"Baekkie, fucking your fake brother in porn is okay; doing it in real life —"

"Is not okay? Is that what you're saying Hyunee?"

"Baby what's with that tone? No, I meant, not everyone is okay with it baby." Hyunee replied, hands going up and down his twin's back, trying to calm his little vixen down.

"But you're okay with it right? Y-you're not disgusted with me, right, Hyunee?" Baek's quiet voice made Hyun sit up straight and grab his brother's chin to force him to look up. He just smiled a bit before crashing his lips on to the petal lips, savoring the sweetness of his Baekkie. 

Baek immediately responded, lips moving against his brother's, before he prodded against the plushness with his tongue, wanting _more._

When Hyun opened his mouth, Baek didn't waste any more time, grabbing Hyun's face to press against him even further, tongue exploring every surface possible of his brother's hot mouth. Hyun, not to be outdone, slipped his hand inside the oversized shirt Baek was wearing, caressing his soft skin. Baek moaned at the touch, and Hyun took the opportunity to suck on his tongue as his fingers pinched and rolled the hardening nubs on the younger's chest.

"Hyunee…" Baek's eyes are glazed, lips slick with spit.

"Yeah, baby?" Hyunee groaned when Baek started to slowly roll his hips, boxer-clad ass grinding down on his half-hard cock.

"Hyunee… it's been too long, please." 

"Bedroom?" Hyun started to move, ready to carry his twin to his room so they can continue, but Baek had other ideas: he ground down harder, deliberately letting his brother's cock settle between his cheeks before rolling his hips.

"Fuck! Okay, okay baby. Here." Hyun laughed at his brother's cheekiness. He might be seen as the more forward of the two, but when it comes to _this_ , Baek is the more aggressive one, the one who usually initiates.

Baek impatiently grabbed at his shirt, trying to get it off. "You impatient puppy." Hyun teased but it's soon stopped when Baek latched on his nipple, suckling, as his other hand kneaded and pinched the other one.

"Shit, Baekkie… always so good," Hyun moaned as Baek continued to roll his hips on his already rock hard cock.

"Hyunee? Please?" Baek looked at him with those pleading puppy eyes and Hyun knows he cant say no.

"Alright baby," the older pressed a wet kiss to Baek's neck before moving his twin from his lap so they can switch positions. Baek is now half sitting, half lying on the couch, wiggling to take his boxers off before taking hold of his legs and spreading himself out.

"Shit baby. You're so fucking pretty." Hyun cant help but groan as he admired his twin. Baek is cleanly shaven - they both are - skin smooth and silky, and his hole a pretty pink, matching with his balls nestled beneath his flushed hard cock. Hyun went on his knees, thankful for the carpet, ready to worship Baek.

They've been doing _this_ , fooling around, for years now. They never had sex though. Although Baek begged him to take his virginity (heaven knows just how many girls' and guys' first times Hyun took), something in Hyun made him held back. He wanted Baek's first to _special,_ to be something incredibly unforgettable for his precious twin. So he resorted to this: doing anything and everything but actual penetrative sex. He woke Baek up by eating him out; Baek helps him relieve stress by blowing him. Once, they even snuck in the bathroom at university during exams week so they can jack each other off to take edge of things.

"Hyunee~" Baek's whines snapped Baek from his thoughts and he inwardly chuckled. Baek will always be spoiled, but he's more than okay with that. 

Without saying another word he spread his legs, slightly lifting him up as he pressed a kiss against Baek's hole. He knows how tight he is, considering his brother refused to touch himself unless Hyun's there, and since they've moved in, they really haven't done anything because well, there's Chanyeol.

"Please, Hyunee, stop teasing me." Hyun looked up to see Baek pouting and he knows he'll be more bratty the longer he drags this.

He presses soft kisses on his inner thighs before grabbing Baek's fingers to tangle in his hair: "Hold on baby boy. Gonna eat you so good."

He started lapping at the hole as Baek moaned, swirling his tongue around. He spat on it; he wants him to be so wet like an actual pussy. Baek tugged harshly as he spread his cheeks open with his hands, trying to get his tongue as deep as possible, fucking into the little hole.

Baek started grinding his hole as best as he can against the hot, wet mouth ravaging him. _Shit, Hyun is the best._ He sucked and lapped at his rim until all Baek wants to is to be filled up by that tongue, feel it fuck up into him. He wants to ride his brother's face, ride that tongue as he sits on top of him, probably fuck his throat too, just like how Hyun likes to fuck Baek's throat and then blow his l—

" _Holy shit. Oh fuck. Wow."_

A deep astonished voice made Baek's eyes fly wide open. Fuck.

Chanyeol is at the door, mouth agape as he took in the sight before him: his two twin roommates, who he has grown incredibly fond of in the weeks since they moved, on the couch - Baek half naked and spread out, looking _fucked out_ , while Hyun was kneeling on the carpet between his legs, mouth and chin wet with spit. _Hyun was eating his own brother out in the living room._ The thought alone sent a crashing wave of arousal to his gut. Chanyeol thought the cheap roles he takes in his job has unrealistic plots, but this one? Someone needs to punch him.

"Holy shit. Oh fuck. Wow."

The two looked at him with wide eyes, albeit with different reactions: Baek looks scared, but Hyun merely looked surprised for a bit before it changed into something else… Hyun has a glint in his eyes, and Chanyeol would be a liar if he said he doesn't like it.

He's always thought the twins were gorgeous. Hyun with his red hair and exposed collarbones and tight jeans, with his feisty personality and tough attitude and Baek with his black hair and mochi cheeks and oversized sweaters, with his adorable sweetness and cuteness. Two very attractive men, sharing the same face but with two very different personalities, sharing his apartment, both exactly his type. A man can only handle so much.

This though? He didn't expect this, at all. 

But that doesn't mean it isn't welcome.

Chanyeol closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it. Thank goodness the walls here are soundproofed; the look in Hyun's eyes made him believe this is going to be an interesting night.

Hyun watched as Chanyeol slowly walked towards them. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, cocking an eyebrow as Chanyeol followed his movement.

"So…"

Hyun rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Park. You saw what you saw. Get it over with. Call us disgusting, call us imm—"

"Can I join you?"

Hyun swore Baek would get a whiplash from how fast he snapped his head at Chanyeol's direction, eyes wide.

"W-what?" Baek's voice broke through the silence.

Chanyeol took a seat in the couch opposite the twins, spreading his legs and leaning back as he smirked at them.

"I asked if I can join you."

"And why the fuck would you think we would let you?"

"Because it's more fun? And I wanna fuck?"

"Park you literally fuck for a living. Aren't you getting enough sex?"

"You can't get enough se— wait _what the fuck —_ how did you know?!" Chanyeol stared at the twins.

If it wasn't awkward, Hyun would've laughed at how even bigger Chanyeol's eyes got.

"Uhm… We- we uhm watch you…?" Baek answered shyly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, seemingly forgetting that he's naked underneath, his boxers on the floor. The action caused the shirt to rise up, flashing his cock and the tops of his thighs to Chanyeol. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to bruise his milky skin…

"You watch me? Like together?"

Hyun scoffed as he leaned back, adjusting the bulge in his sweatpants. "You literally just saw me eat the fuck out of my brother. Why do you sound surprised?"

Chanyeol held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, calm down Hyun. I’m just asking. I just found out my twin roommates are fucking each other. Let me process."

Baek giggled and Chanyeol swore under his breath. He's so sinful and tempting. "No, silly Channie. Hyunee and I don't fuck. We just uhm fool around."

"Oh? You mean you haven't had sex yet?"

"No," Baek pouted. "Hyunee fucks other girls and guys but wont fuck me no matter how much I beg."

"I told you, Baekkie. I want your first time to be memorable."

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I think I can make Baek's first time memorable." he offered.

Baek's eyes widened and before Hyun can say another word to protest, he quickly added: "C'mon, Hyun. I think _we_ can make Baek's first time memorable, you and I."

  
  
  
  


Wet slurping noise resonated in the room, along with Chanyeol's deep groans. He's sprawled in the couch, Hyun and Baek between his thighs. 

No porn could have beat the sight in front of him: the twins naked and flushed, tongues meeting and sucking, drool obscenely all over their lips and chins as they licked and sucked Chanyeol's fat cock and heavy balls. At one point, they took his cockhead between their lips as they made out, sharing the precum Baek sucked out of him, passing it between each other, before Hyun swallowed it and started sucking on his brother's tongue.

Chanyeol doesn't feel left out, no. In fact, he feels _just fine_ as he watched the twins make out, his cock between them, their pretty fingers sharing the length as they pumped up and down his shaft. He let out a groan of pleasure when Hyun grabbed his brother's hair and guided his lips to his cock, forcing him to open his jaw to accommodate Chanyeol's girth.

"Yeah, take that Baekkie. Said you've always wanted to know how Loey's cock feels like, right? Suck him baby." Hyun ordered as he began to move Baek's head, making him bob up and down before pressing him down, face pressed flush against Chanyeol's trimmed pubic hair as he choked on the length.

"Fuck, Baek. You take me so good," Chanyeol cant help but push Baek further down, his big hand on top of Hyun's, feeling the younger's throat constrict tightly against his length as he thrusts up. Baek started squirming after a few seconds before tapping Chanyeol's thighs, signalling he's had enough. Hyun pulls him back and Chanyeol swore he got harder when Baek pulled away, strings of spit connecting his swollen lips to his swollen crown, his eyes glazed. Hyun immediately grabbed his brother's hair and kissed him aggressively, tongues exploring and hands pinching Baek's nipples. 

Chanyeol started stroking himself to the sight. He's no stranger to threesomes, but a threesome with hot as fuck identical twins? Even his wildest dreams he couldn't have made this up. He watched as Baek started stroking Hyun's cock, fingers wrapped around the generous length. He was still bigger, but Hyun's is above average too. Baek, meanwhile, has a cute pretty cock begging to be sucked.

Soon, though, Chanyeol wanted to join in the fun. 

He broke the two off by kissing and nipping on Hyun's neck as Baek continued stroking his cock, making his presence known to the twins. 

"Hey," Hyun's voice was octaves lower than normal, sounding rough. Chanyeol chuckled.

"Hey yourself. Wanna join in." 

"Hmm…" Hyun threw his head back as Chanyeol continued sucking and licking up his throat.

"Hey, Baekkie, baby. Do you wanna taste Hyunee?"

Baek's hands immediately wrapped around Chanyeol's waist as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on his tanned broad back, tongue tracing the tattoo of a phoenix spread across his shoulder blade, hands reaching around to rub and kneading the nubs on the taller's chest.

"Y-yeah. Wanna taste Hyunee." Baek hotly whispered before Chanyeol turned to him, kissing him obscenely, tongues licking and tracing each other's lips.

Chanyeol hauled Hyun back up the couch, laying him on top of his chest. He adjusted them to a slight sitting position before grabbing Hyun's legs and spreading him open, opening him up to his brother. He pulled Hyun's legs up his chest, folding him in half, his hole exposed to the cold air as he nodded to Baek kneeling on the carpet. "Go on, then Baekkie. Taste your twin."

The younger twin didn't waste any time. He rarely gets to _taste_ Hyun; most of the time, it was Hyun eating him out. He swirled his tongue around his puckered rim before spitting on it. He licked up and down, prodding the tight entrance with his tongue, and Hyun moaned at the sensation of the muscle trying to breach him. 

"Ssh, baby, let your brother tonguefuck you," Chanyeol whispered as he spread Hyun's cheeks even more, forcing his hole to open up. Baek's eyes gleamed with desire as he pushed his face forward and started fucking his tongue inside Hyun's asshole, trying to get as deep as he can, moaning at the sweet musky taste. 

Hyun can only moan, throwing his head back against Chanyeol's chest, breathing heavily. 

"Baekkie, finger him." Chanyeol's voice was rough from arousal, and both twins shivered at the dominance of his voice. He reached over and fished a lube inserted in the couch and smirked as Hyun began to whimper.

"What's wrong baby? Haven't bottomed before?" 

Hyun shook his head as Baek suckled on his balls and Chanyeol uncapped the lube before motioning for Baek's hand.

"I-I have but it's been too long…" Hyun whispered as Baek began to circle his middle finger on his rim. Baek pressed a kiss on his inner thighs as Chanyeol held his legs open.

"Go on, Baek. Open your brother up," Chanyeol ordered. Baek nodded then, tongue poking out as he pushed his long finger in, one hand stroking his brother's cock. 

Hyun keened, clenching around the sole finger. He bottoms, yes, but it's been too long and the intrusion feels too big right now.

Chanyeol shushed him, whispering lewdly against the ear he was sucking on, big fingers pinching and rolling Hyun's rosy nipples. Hyun relaxed a bit as Baek began pumping his finger before adding another one, the addition stretching him as Baek began a scissoring motion.

"That's right, baby. Open him up. Hyunee's gonna take my cock so well later." Chanyeol's deep voice broke thru the moans and whimpers.

"B-but Channie. I wanna take your cock too," Baek complained, pausing from pumping his three fingers inside his twin.

"Of course baby. Don't worry you're both gonna take my cock, hm?" Chanyeol cooed, as he pulled Baek up to kiss him. He now has the twins on his lap, large muscles bulging and flexing as he held them both to his chest to kiss.

It was messy, filthy and downright hot. Their tongues are all over each other, unashamedly licking and sucking, drool slicking on their lips and chins. Chanyeol took turns in kissing the twins, lips always occupied as he turned from Baek to Hyun and back again, the unoccupied twin sucking on his throat as he made out with the other. Heavy breathing and pants filled the air of the room.

Hyun grabbed Chanyeol's hair, pulling him away from Baek. Chanyeol laughed. He's used to being the one in charge in bed, and seems like Hyun is too. _Too bad for Hyun, he's gonna be crying on Chanyeol's cock later._

"Chanyeol, do you want to taste Baek?" Hyun used Chanyeol's exact words to him, thumb digging in slit of his cock, milking his precum out. 

"Fuck yes."

"Good. Go lie on the carpet."

Yep, _Hyun is bossy_. But Chanyeol didn't mind right now so he gently moved Baek from his lap to lie down, waiting for whatever order Hyun would give. 

"Baekkie, baby, go sit on Chanyeol's face?"

Baek shivered. He's always enjoyed it when he's riding Hyun's face, and the thought of sitting on Chanyeol, having his stupidly long and wide tongue fucking into him… 

His knees are almost weak as Hyun guided him to crawl on all fours above Chanyeol, his ass directly above his mouth, his face directly above the porn star's massive dick. He tentatively moved back when Chanyeol started to haul him backwards with a slap on his ass. Baek can't help the moan that escaped his lips when Chanyeol licked a wide strip from his taint to his asshole, shivering at the wet sensation.

The moan was cut off, however, when Hyun _shoved_ his hard dick right into his mouth.

"You want to be a slut so bad, Baekkie, right? Gonna treat you like one." Hyun taunted as he held Baek's head in place before roughly thrusting into his warm mouth.

Baek has no other choice but to take it. His lower body was locked, Chanyeol's strong arms holding his ass in place as he swirled his tongue around, spreading his asscheeks wide before fucking his tongue inside him. Each time Baek moaned from the assault his rim was receiving, Hyun would push his cock further down his throat, holding him down to press him against his groin.

"Fuck, Baek. Your pussy tastes so good, kitten. No wonder your own brother loves it."

Baek visibly shuddered, pulling off Hyun's cock as he let out a whorish moan. Hyun smirked down at him. "You like that, Baekkie? Like your tight little hole be called a pussy?" 

Chanyeol smacked Baek's ass, watching it jiggle, before burying his face in between his cheeks again, tongue swirling and lapping everything obscenely, latching on to the rosy bud before _sucking_. 

Baek looks so incredibly fucked out, mouth open in a silent scream when Hyun grabbed his hair and titled his chin upward, spitting inside his brother's mouth and Hyun almost came at the image of his twin swallowing his spit audibly before opening his mouth again.

"Hyunee do it again, please. Spit in my mouth please."

Instead of spit though, it was Hyun's cock that got shoved in Baek's mouth again before Hyun pulled out and spat inside. It went on like that for a while, Hyun alternating between fucking Baek's face and spitting inside his mouth as Chanyeol lapped up and licked and sucked his pussy, drool on his face and chin. 

Things started to heat up when instead of swallowing Hyun's spit, Baek spat it on Chanyeol's unattended throbbing cock, using it as lube to jerk him off as he ground his asshole on his stuck out tongue.

"Gods, you're so fucking filthy. What took you guys so long to do this," Chanyeol groaned when both twins started doing a sloppy blowjob on him again. At one point Hyun sucked a little bit too hard, gathering all his precum, before kissing his brother and transferring the creamy liquid to him. They both started to lick up and down his length, tongues occasionally meeting to tangle, his cockhead receiving all the dripping excess drool. 

"Enough. I want to fuck." Chanyeol struggled to get up as the twins giggled at him. Hyun pressed a kiss to Baek's shoulder as Chanyeol reached for the lube on the couch.

"So, how should we?..." Hyun trailed off, unsure.

"Hyunee?" both Hyun and Chanyeol turned their head towards Baek. "C-can Chanyeol fuck me first?"

Chanyeol smiled, dimple showing as he peppered Baek's throat with kisses. “Please, Hyunee?"

"Of course, baby, why would you ask permission from me!" Hyun pinched Baek's mochi cheek. 

"Hm but Baekkie," Chanyeol nuzzled Baek’s neck, "Can I fuck Hyunee too?"

Baek nodded almost too enthusiastically, and Hyun giggled at his brother's cuteness. "Of course you can Yeollie!"

Chanyeol turned towards Hyun. "You okay with bottoming?"

"Only if you promise to fuck my brains out."

  
  
  


Hyun moved forward as Chanyeol manhandled Baek, pushing him down to his hands and knees on the carpet. Hyun sat in front of him, his cock directly below Baek's face, and the younger whined at the realization of what was about to come. 

Hyun kissed Baek, all tongue and lips, before he pulled away to brush his sweaty bangs off his face. "You're so good for us Baekkie. You're gonna take two cocks like the cock slut you are."

Baek closed his eyes, senses assaulted both by the hot words being whispered to him and the thick finger sliding knuckle deep inside his pussy.

Chanyeol is kneeling behind him, looking dazed as he fuck his fingers inside Baek's virgin hole, enraptured by the way the tight entrance is greedily swallowing his finger. He delivered a quick slap against one of the cheeks, arousal pooling at the large red handprint left.

"Let your brother fuck your throat while I fuck your pussy, baby."

Both twins moaned, Baek louder as Chanyeol squeezed more lube directly on his hole, using two thick, long fingers to coat his tight walls. Baek clenched down, unfamiliar but grateful at the intrusion filling him up, stroking him in all the right way.

"Channie… please fuck me already," Baek begged as he turned back to the older. 

"With pleasure, baby."

Chanyeol formed a fist with lubed hand and started coating his length before aligning it on Baek's pussy. Hyun, on the other hand, is laying back, letting Baek suckle on his spread inner thighs. He held his cock as he pressed down on Baek's tongue, willing him to stick it out, and when he did, the older twin repeatedly slapped his cock against it before slipping it inside the younger's waiting mouth.

Chanyeol thrusted in the same moment Hyun did. Baek let out a muffled moan at the sensation of his holes being stuffed full of cock. He tried to steady his breathing as Hyun held his head in place, shallowly thrusting into his throat. Chanyeol, meanwhile, has bottomed out and _fuck_ , he thinks he might rip in half. He has never had anything except fingers in his ass before, and Chanyeol is in no way small. He was way above average and the veins in his massive cock is stroking and massaging Baek's insides _so deliciously_ he's actually tingling from inside out.

And then both men started moving.

Baek was so fucked out, so blissed out, his guts getting rearranged by Chanyeol's animalistic thrusts while his throat constricted and choked around his brother's cock. 

"Fuck, Baek. If only you could see yourself right now. You're a fucking toy, baby. You're a perfect cocksleeve," Hyun praised Baek which only motivated him to open his mouth wider, relaxing to let his brother even deeper inside his throat, gag reflex now practically non-existent.

"Shit, Hyun. He's so incredibly tight. Gods I've never had anyone as tight as him, Hyun." Chanyeol groaned, angling his thrusts as Baek tried to scream every time he hit his prostate dead on. "Here baby? Here? Want. Me. To. Fuck. You. Here?" Each word was accompanied by a merciless thrust to Baek's spot.

"Yeah that's it Baekkie. Every time you try to scream I'm just going to make you choke on my cock." Hyun threw his head back, the pleasure from both watching Chanyeol ruin his little brother and feeling Baek gag around his length almost unbearable. It was like the harder Chanyeol fucked Baek, the deeper he can go inside his throat.

Tears are streaming on Baek's face as he pulled away from his brother's dick, swollen lips slick with spit and precum. He fucked back into Chanyeol's dick pounding into him before reaching back to spread his ass wider. "Channie… make me gape. And then make Hyunee too."

Chanyeol had to pull out and squeeze the base of his shaft to stop himself from cumming. _Baek is so fucking sinful._ He looked down and was greeted by a delightful sight.

"Baby. You're gaping beautifully." Chanyeol shoved four fingers inside Baek's gaping pussy, feeling and stirring his insides as the boy moaned. 

"Good. Now fuck Hyunee."

Hyun crawled over to Chanyeol to make out sloppily with him while Baek got up to change their positions. This time Hyun was on his back while Baek is by his head and Chanyeol was between his spread legs.

Chanyeol roughly pushed Hyun's legs to his chest and Baek was quick to hold it. It feels so raw, so filthy, for his twin brother to hold him open as a man plows his tight hole. 

The porn star made quick work of preparing Hyun as Baek has already fingered him open earlier. After a quick squirt of lube to his hole, Chanyeol used his cockhead to spread the cool gel around, and then slapping his cock against the puckered rim.

"Chanyeol… please dont tease," Hyun's voice was almost begging and it was enough reason for Chanyeol to immediately sink his length in the tight warmth without any warning. 

He pounded Hyun's pussy fast and hard because he knows he can take it, and it was proven with Hyun's screams of "More! Harder! Fuck yes ruin that hole!"

Baek was mesmerized by the sight of Chanyeol's throbbing length being swallowed by his twin's hole, squelching and being downright obscene. Chanyeol lifted Hyun's hips, slamming him to his cock, meeting his every thrust.

"Shit Chanyeol. You're so - hah - fucking deep."

"Yeah? You feel me in your gut Hyun?"

Hyun just nodded, cock flopping around with every deep thrust, slackjawed at the pleasure. Chanyeol leaned and hovered over him, grabbing his face and _spitting_ right into his open mouth.

"Shit, that's so hot," Baek groaned as he started to sloppily jerk off, using his own spit to make the glide easier. "Do it again."

Chanyeol spat over and over again as he continued ramming inside Hyun, some not even making it inside his mouth but landing instead on his cheeks and chin.

"Yeollie ~ I miss your cock." Baek's whining broke Chanyeol out of his merciless pounding and he chuckled as the younger twin pouted. 

"Come here baby." 

He pulled out of Hyun who whined at the loss but a quick slap to his inner thigh immediately shut him up. Baek crawled over, taking Chanyeol's face between his hands before messily kissing him. "Want your cock too, Yeollie."

"I know baby. Don't worry, gonna give it to you."

  
  


_No scene could have ever topped this_ , Chanyeol thought. He had arranged the twins in a way he can fuck both their pussies: Baek on the floor with his brother on top of him. He had wanted Baek to be on top, but the younger claimed that he _wants to feel Hyunee on top of him_. He settled behind them, stroking his erection as the two started making out and rubbing their cocks together, their precum pooling in Baek's soft tummy.

He let them have their fun for a while, watching as Hyun sucked on Baek's tongue while Baek fondled Hyun's nipples. Both the twins' milky skin was littered with bruises, scratches, and bite marks and Chanyeol's gut clenched with arousal that those marks were by him and the twins.

All of Chanyeol's resolve dropped when Baek reached over his brother's asscheeks, spreading it apart as he locked eyes with Chanyeol: "Make Hyunee gape, Chanyeol."

He didn't need to be told twice. He slammed right to the hilt inside the wet heat, immediately snapping his hips to fuck Hyun hard. The intensity of the pounding caused both twins to shake as Hyun held on tightly to Baek, letting out long moans. 

Hyun shifted a bit, repositioning himself as he spread and pushed Baek's legs up, and that was Chanyeol's cue to _fuck another pussy_.

He bottomed out smoothly inside Baek and started thrusting into him intently, watching as Hyun spat at Baek's open mouth over and over again, the younger swallowing it all and asking for more.

Chanyeol feels like he's in heaven, switching and alternating between two tight cunts as the twins made out and moaned and begged for more in front of him.

It all soon became too much when whoever's pussy he's in started clenching down tightly, making him groan and throw his head back. In his dazed state he vaguely registered the twins giggling and he realized that they're doing it on purpose.

"You fucking minxes," Chanyeol growled and the two giggled again. He was pounding into Baek's tight hole now when Hyun turned to him: 

"Cum inside, _Loey_. I know you want to fill my brother's tight ass with your cum."

It was more than enough to tip Chanyeol over. He slammed into Baek so hard than Hyun was shook off and fell to the floor. He grabbed Baek's thighs as he pummeled into him a few more times before slamming one last time and cumming inside him, thick ropes of creamy liquid staining tight walls. He thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm, pushing his cum so deep into the younger. He was panting heavily by the time he pulled out, Baek smiling at him dopily before he realized that cum is dripping out of him.

"Hyunee~"

Baek didn't have to say another word. Hyun was immediately between his legs, spreading him open, and Chanyeol swore he got hard again as he watched Hyun _suck_ his cum out of Baek's ass. Filthy wet slurping as well as whimpers and moans were heard as Hyun spread his twin's legs wide and worked his tongue deeper to gather as much cum as he can. He crawled up to his brother's body, making sure to get Chanyeol's attention, before opening his jaw and letting cum drip from his lips to Baek's open mouth.

The scene was the rawest, filthiest thing Chanyeol has seen outside of work he just had to jerk his already hardened erection again: Hyun and Baek sloppily making out, passing his cum between each other, letting it stain their lips and drip down their chins, mixing with their own spit.

He watched as Baek finally swallowed his cum before kissing his brother and whispering something to his ear. Hyun then moved on top of him, head between his brother's legs, his cock hovering above Baek's mouth. They started sucking each other's cocks, almost forgetting Chanyeol, as they pleasured each other. It didn't take long for the twins to reach their climax together: Hyun releasing in Baek's mouth while he sucked Baek's cum into his mouth. 

"Hey, babies. I'm gonna cum again." 

The twins' head snapped up and they scrambled to kneel in front of Chanyeol as he pumped himself, tongues stuck out ready to catch his release. He came with a loud groan, spraying his cum to the twins' faces, aiming from one brother to another, _showering_ them with the copious thick liquid. 

Chanyeol slumped back down on the couch, utterly spent and watched as the twins started to lick his cum off each other's face.

"You're so fucking filthy." Chanyeol chuckled, earning giggles from them.

"You taste so good, Channie." Baek complimented him, eyes sparkling.

"Not bad, Park." Hyun added, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the feisty twin who only stuck his cum-stained tongue at him.

"Come here, you two. I want cuddles."

  
  
  
  


~

The insistent ringing of the doorbell woke Hyun up. 

"Chanyeol. Someone's at the door," he complained, trying to poke the guy awake. It was useless though: Baek and Chanyeol are _cuddling_ and doesn't seem to give a fuck about him or the person at the door. Hyun rolled his eyes. After last night, he can't fucking believe the two got together. As if it wasn't obvious, the two apparently are crushing on each other. But honestly, Hyun is happy for his brother. Baek deserves someone who will treat him well and make him happy, and so far, Chanyeol has done a great job.

Another wave of insistent ringing broke him out of his thoughts. _Who the fuck is this annoying person._ He was muttering curses under his breath, not bothering to put anything on except a thin robe before throwing the door open.

His jaw fell to the floor.

There, standing outside, wearing a thick striped coat on top of a black shirt with stupid glasses and curls, fiddling his thumbs, with a luggage beside him, was Park Chanyeol.

But that was fucking impossible. Chanyeol is literally inside cuddling his twin. Is this his doppel—

"H-hi. I-is Chanyeol there? I'm Park Seju, his h-half-brother and I'm moving in to-today."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this filth lol it took me so long because i wanted to make it a tweetfic but i realized most dont like themes lke this... so i'm thinking of creating a private twitter where i can post stories with heavier (filthier lol) themes like incest, gangbangs, etc. should i? if i do, will you follow me? 👉👈
> 
> anyway i have a [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiitiger) you can talk to me.  
> i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiitiger) but im subscribed to a chainblock i accidentally blocked lots of people. :(


End file.
